Until My Dying Day
by TechieFumbles
Summary: This is my background story for one of my many Star Wars/Star Trek role-play characters


"Mommy!"

Marvese laughed as she finally handed her young daughter her freshly washed choir uniform.

Vixen's eyes widened as she broke into a grin and she squealed, "Mommy! It is perfect!" Vixen scooped up the uniform in her arms holding it lightly as if it would break. Suddenly her smile fell as she looked back at her mother, "Momma… You'll be there… right?"

Her mom stopped and Marvese looked out the window, the rain was already beginning to fall, the sky darkening drastically. She looked back at her 13 year old daughter and nodded surely, "Yes Vixen. I will be there, in the front row."

Vixen's smile returned as she threw her arms around her mom's waist, "You better be there mommy!"

Marvese smiled and hugged her daughter warmly, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

If only she had known…

* * *

><p>~Vixen's POV~<p>

I looked out of the curtains my stomach was filling up quickly with butterflies and my throat and mouth were to dry. My eyes darted around the room searching desperately for even a quick glimpse of my mom she swore she would be here…

Tick tock momma… Tick tock

* * *

><p>~Marvese's POV~<p>

The sky had opened up, the rain pouring making it hard for me to see all I knew was I had promised Vixen I would be there and I keep my promises. I froze staring up the road a little ways, a man was there. He seemed out of it though, drunk perhaps, and I figured that he wouldn't be a problem if he was drunk so I tried to continue on my way, I didn't have enough time to be stopping like this.

Time…

* * *

><p>~Vixen's POV~<p>

I was pacing now, the butterflies in my stomach multiplying drastically. I had never been so nervous in my life. But why should I be nervous now? My mom had trained me for this my whole life. The lyrics ran through my head again as I struggled to keep my cool outwardly composure. My teacher, Mrs. Davis, smiled at me from the other side of back stage, she knew my potential just like my mom, in fact I think they might have been friends. I smiled focusing on the song.

I peaked out again it was almost my turn and my mom wasn't here, she was never late… Never.

My mom would make it.

* * *

><p>~Marvese's POV~<p>

My heart was racing as I tried to back away from the man whom was now advancing on me with an odd look in his eyes. My mind was racing almost as fast as my heart as I watched the man not sure what I should do. He was stronger than me and I could tell he was faster than me, so fighting and running were out of the question and some how I didn't think pleading with him would work. While calling for help seemed like my only option the rain made it impossible for anyone to see what was going on. He continued to advance on me and the closer he got the easier it was was to detect the putrid scent of Romulan Ale, which has been illegal in federation territories from at least the early 2280′s to the late 2370′s. I took another step back slipping in mud slamming my head into the hard ground. My vision went blurry as I heard a cracking noise.

I stared up at the man who now stood over me staring down at me with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, "You broke my heart bitch."

I never got the chance to scream.

Vixen… I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>~Vixen's POV~<p>

"Next up is our very own Vixen La-"

I froze when the announcer stopped and I looked at Mrs. Davis frightened. Mrs. Davis rushed out to speak to the announcer as I stood in the shadow my mind shutting down. I could heard the other girls whispering amongst themselves no doubt each having their own theories on why they had stopped in the middle of my name, but somehow I knew… It was my mother, something bad had happened. Her mind no longer reached out to mine, I couldn't feel her there anymore. I started crying as I felt arms wrap around me gently picking me holding me protectively. It was my dad, I could tell by the way he smelled. I looked up at him tears running down my cheeks to stare into his face, my dad was crying too and it verified what I didn't want to admit. My mother… was dead.


End file.
